xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Dent(Two-Face) (Beware the Batman)
Harvey Dent is the new District Attorney of Gotham City He first appeared in the episode Nexus as secondary antagonist. In the season 1 finale, he would become the main antagonist and villain known as Two-Face. Biography Harvey first appeared in Nexus where had newly won his position of District Attorney. He based his platform around dealing with what he called the city's growing "Mask and Cape Crisis". He promised to rid Gotham of Batman and any other costumed vigilante, setting up a Special Crimes Unit aimed at ridding Gotham of all costumed vigilantes and villains alike. He was dragged into a scheme by Anarky and, despite being saved by Batman, continued his vendetta. In the episode Monsters Dent and his newly created Special Crimes Unit are not only unable to capture Batman or his allies but end up needing to be rescued by them from an army of armored thugs in the employ of Sapphire Stagg. The embarrassment of this drives him to take up a partnership with Anarky against Batman. As a result of Marion Grange stepping down as Mayor, Dent doggedly pursues a campaign to be elected as Gotham's new Mayor, seeking funding from Bruce Wayne. Wayne supplies Dent with the funds in order to keep an eye on his unknowing enemy. At the same time, Dent hires the mercenary Deathstroke to get rid of Batman, not knowing that Deathstroke has been masquerading as Dane Lisslow, the leader of his Special Crimes Unit. Despite his attempts to arrest Batman, Dent is out-maneuvered by Batman at every turn, causing public opinion to turn against him and the taxpayer-funded SCU. Dent becomes severely injured due to a plot by Deathstroke to destroy Batman and get to his former mentor, Alfred Pennyworth. With his face heavily bandaged, Dent blames Batman for all his failures and resolves to get revenge. He breaks his partnership with Anarky and abandons his campaign for Mayor, showing increased signs of the split personality he would adopt as Two-Face. However, Dent's persona of Two-Face is ultimately not shown. Personality In his early appearances, Harvey Dent was shown to be a power-hungry individual with a strictly legalistic view of the law, considering all individuals who took the law into their own hands as criminals, even if they were heroes. Although he put on an amiable face for the public, Dent was not above resorting to illegal means to achieve his goals, and enjoyed gloating over his victories, no matter how temporary. As he lost support, Dent became increasingly unhinged and obsessed over destroying Batman, to the point where his split personality surfaced. Appearances * Nexus * Monsters * Games (mentioned) * Animal * Doppleganger * Hero * Epitaph * Twist * Alone Trivia * Unlike previous incarnations, he is not an ally of Batman before becoming Two-Face and campaigns to put a stop to the vigilante and costumed criminals. * He becomes Two-Face in the Finale of Season 1 without removing his bandages. * Like in Batman: The Animated Series and The Dark Knight, Harvey became Two Face after getting caught in an explosion. * Harvey was dubbed "Two-Face" by Anarky. * Two-Face's bandaged appearance resembles his appearance in Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns. Category:DC Universe Category:Political Leaders Category:Police Force Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Lawyers